


A formal discontinuation

by stormypasta88



Series: The One with the Wheeler Triplets [5]
Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Goldfinch (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormypasta88/pseuds/stormypasta88
Summary: A part of me and my writing is being discontinued
Series: The One with the Wheeler Triplets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585396
Kudos: 6





	A formal discontinuation

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with my dog on my lap lmao

Hello,

If you're reading this, it's because you have read one or all of my stories in this series of "The One With The Wheeler Triplets".

If you haven't, then I'm pretty sure you are somehow lost, and if so, hi.

As of July 16, 2020, I am putting this series on hiatus until further notice. I have simply lost the passion to continue writing these stories as I continue to slip away from these fandoms.

I have been apart of the It fandom since I first read the book in 2017 and the Stranger Things fandom since 2018. I joined whatever was collected of the Goldfinch fandom earlier this year after i read the book. Since the world has been put on pause due to a global pandemic, content for all 3 of these fandoms has increasingly slowed down and I found myself engaging in new fandoms and topics and started watching anime and other genres that I enjoy. 

If/When Stranger Things 4 comes out, I currently believe that my obsession and emotional attachments to the characters will come back full swing and I'll crank out these stories at a ridiculous speed. 

As of right now though, I can't get myself to write anything for this series. 

Putting this series on hiatus was not an easy choice to make, though I understand that I have to make the best choices for myself, and I hope that you can understand that too. 

If anyone is interested, I am fine with publishing the draft of "The One Where Richie Finally Gets Eddie", the sequel to the story that started it all. It's nowhere near completion and got pretty long but if you're interested, please let me know!!

In the meantime, I am going to continue writing. if you've recently lurked through my profile, you would have seen my newest series "Volleyboys in Love", a Haikyuu! series about various ships.  
If that interests you, please go check it out!!

I truly apoligise to anyone who was super excited for the next part of this series, I truly hope you understand that this came from a change in person and growth.

I still have a lot more life to live, and I want to write more stories and make more people happy.

I thank you all so so so much for standing by me and my sporadic uploads.

I appreciate each and every one of you.

please please please stay safe!!!! wear your masks, wash your hands, social distance. 

stay safe everyone,

-stormy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I'm sad to have to discontinue this series but I don't want to force myself to write something that I don't enjoy that I know will not be to the best of it's ability.
> 
> tysm for reading


End file.
